Daleks on Rue Avenue
by Violette1415scs
Summary: "SCARLETTE!" I yelled out, "LOOK, THERE'S A CUBE!" Scarlette and Violette come across a mysterious silver cube in their apartment, and find a strange new world inside, full of Daleks. Trouble for sure. Rated K for maybe language later on. I do not own any of he characters except Violette and Scarlette. Reviews are most welcome :P
1. Chapter 1

**First Doctor Who fanfiction! Bear with me, and a review or two would be nice! ****All**** feedback is welcome! :P Enjoy-**

* * *

It was an average evening, me and my flatmate, Scarlette were sitting down in our flat, watching Doctor Who, again, and arguing over Matt Smith of course too.

Time passed, and 4 episodes of Doctor Who later, Scarlette was asleep on the couch. I was just about to wake her, when a loud bang echoed from one of the rooms upstairs. It being nearly 1:00, I wasn't in the least bit tired, as tired doesn't usually fit in my dictionary. And Scarlette was still asleep. That's weird; usually she would wake up to something like that. She must be really tired, I thought.

The bang echoed again, and this time I crept up the stairs to investigate.

A large silver cube, sat at the top of the stairs. That's it, that's all it was, a large silver cube. I watched it, curiously, and another large bang echoed through the flat. I would need Scarlette's help with this, I thought.

"SCARLETTE!" I yelled out, "LOOK, THERE'S A CUBE!"

"Violette! I can't go to sleep for 5 minutes without you do- What is that?" Scarlette answered as she stumbled sleepily up the stairs.

"I dunno, there was a loud bang, another loud bang, and then I saw it here, then there was another loud bang. It happens."

"No it doesn't Vi; cubes don't just 'happen'." Scarlette smirked, and the cube seemed to agree, as a loud bang echoed around the flat once more, causing Scarlette to jump.

Soon, curiosity got the better of me, and I reached out to poke at the large shiny object. It was ice cold and metallic, and was very still, though it was a cube, it was supposed to be still, I'm not sure why I found that surprising.

Another loud bang came again from the cube, this time causing both of us to jump, and for the first time I noticed a small key hole in the side of it.

"LOOKLOOKLOOK!" I yelled out, pointing to the key hole. "THERE MUST BE SOMETHING INSIDE IT! LETS GO FIND THE KEY!" and with that been said, I ran down the stairs and looked under the couch. Everything always seemed to lurk under there when it was needed, so common sense told me that the key would be there. Sure enough, I emerged later with a rusty key on a chain. Don't know what it was doing under the couch, but it was a couch, who knows what it could do?

Trotting up the stairs again, I tried the key in the cube, it fit and a door opened in the side. Pulling the door open more, a bright light filled our dark apartment. It was a room, inside the cube.

We both stared; it was bigger on the inside! Like the TARDIS!

Squealing like trapped rabbits, we approached the cube and looked inside. Within the cube was a strange world. Full of… were those, Daleks?

"Scar… are, those…?"

"I believe they are, Vi."

"LET'S GO SAY HI!" I suddenly decided, the common sense part of my brain becoming lost in the excitement.

"No, Vi, wait! Those are DALEKS, THEY WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!"

"Oh, right. Well there is always that isn't there."

"Genius."

"So, what do we do about this sudden portal that opens up onto planet Scaro? I still believe strongly that we should go say hello, they can't be that bad."

"NOPE" Scarlette answered. "Maybe we should call the Doctor?"

"How? Who could possibly know his number, and probably no one in this universe anyway?" I found myself suddenly fully believing in the existence of the Doctor, parallel universes and everything now. Even though, a part of me always had thought, but now it felt more real than anything.

Suddenly, as we were leaning into the large doorway, I felt a push, and we tumbled into the world that was filled with daleks.

Lucky it wasn't a huge drop, but high enough so we couldn't climb back through the way we had come. Instantly, as we dropped to the ground, every dalek in the room turned and faced towards us.

A cacophony of monotone, robotic voices echoed around the room.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE."

I closed my eyes, and waited.

* * *

**Don't forget to review on your way out! :P Next chapter will be up in a few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter 2! Enjoy! :P**

* * *

It was strange, one moment being in our apartment on Rue Avenue, then next minute, breathing new air, seeing a new sky. A new metallic taste hung in the air and strange smells wafted about. But we didn't have time to contemplate this new world, as we were being confronted by hundreds on Daleks, and about to die.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE."

They closed in, and I shut my eyes tighter, hoping it would be quick.

But then, the unbelievable. A familiar, comforting sound echoed through the place we were in.

The sound of The TARDIS materialising.

The incredible Police Box materialises next to us, and out stepped, The Doctor.

"Sorry Girls! Hope I'm not interrupting, care to join me?" He said, glancing around at the Daleks, who were momentarily stunned. The Doctor offered a hand towards us, and helped us off the ground. We quickly sprinted to the TARDIS, and we were off before the Daleks could even realise what was happening.

"Well, that was lucky, you nearly died." The Doctor laughed, "Wouldn't want that would we!"

"Course not!" I managed to say, still in shock with everything. I looked over at Scarlette, she was looking sort of brain-explodey, and the reality of where we were hit me like a basketball to the nose on a cold morning. We were in the TARDIS. The bigger-on-the-inside-time-travelling-box-that-goes-everywhere TARDIS. My head started to spin, and before I knew it, it all went dark.

I awoke, back in my flat, on the couch, with my favourite pillow, the smell of coffee in the air, and for one sickening moment, I thought it was a dream, but slowly looking around, my eyes stopped at the Blue Box in one corner. I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding, and sat up. There was a warm coffee on the table and a note, in Scarlette's hand writing that read-

_"Vi, _

_The Doctor, Amy Pond (yes she is here too!) and I_

_went off to grab pizza for dinner tonight, will be_

_back at about 6. Enjoy your coffee! :)_

_-Scarlette"_

I looked at the time, 5:48, they would be back soon. But not soon enough, as I heard my stomach growl.

Reaching for my much needed coffee, I heard a noise upstairs, that sounded extremely familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it. I crept up the stairs, as I had done last night, and gasped. What had been a cube last night was now in fact twice the size. Easily big enough to step through now. I glanced a look down at what should have been hundreds of Daleks on the planet below, but there were none there. Probably found something else to pillage, I thought. The noise came again, a sort of buzzing/electronic noise, and found myself wondering where I had heard it before. I followed the direction of the sound and found myself face to eyestalk with a Dalek. In a moment of pure panic and terror, I took a few steps backwards, eyes still on the Dalek, and suddenly, I had run out of floor.

Falling down into the Dalek world below for a second time in 24 hours, but this time, I knew that The Doctor wouldn't be here to save me. I could die here and they would never know.

The Dalek I had just met zoomed down from my apartment, through the 'door' and into its world.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF" it commanded.

"Uhhh, I'm Vi-Violette," I managed to say and mentally congratulated myself on being able to even speak in a time like this.

"INTELLIGENCE SCAN, INITIATING." it's monotone voice sounded as it reached its sucker arm towards my head. I couldn't move, I was so terrified.

"HIGH INTELLIGENCE, YOU WILL FOLLOW." It commanded.

Still confused as to why I was classified as 'high intelligence' I followed the coppery Dalek, shaking pitifully in a state of shock.

I racked my muddled brain to think of every Dalek the Doctor had every faced on the TV show and how he got out of times like this, but I couldn't think straight, so I just blindly followed the Dalek, in what I hoped wouldn't be to my death.

* * *

**OOO! WILL VIOLETTE ESCAPE? Or will she die? MUAHAHA (I feel like Steven Moffat)**

**Hahaha, anyway, reviews are always nice, like, *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Wow, 3 chapters in a day? I must be getting good at this.**

* * *

In all of the possible scenarios that my mind had conjured for what would be my death, never did this come in. Following a Dalek down a dark corridor to an eerie green light surrounding us. Would they know, my friends, where I had gone? If they did, they would never believe in all this, this wondrous world that has been existing under our noses for all this time.

The maze of corridors and paths through this strange world seemed to go on forever, every corner we turned, another fork in the path, and every path had stems coming off it, reaching out into the dark expansion of this maze.

If I were to escape from here, I would never get out again, I thought.

Finally, the path ways and turns seemed to slow down, and before I knew it, we were outside what seemed to be a large room.

The steely voice of the Dalek broke my thought pattern, "YOU WILL WAIT HERE, YOU ARE NEEDED FOR THE FINAL EXPERIMENT" it said.

I have no choice, I thought, I can't exactly just walk off li- Hang on. I do have a choice, I could just walk away. Never mind the 'Final Experiment', I'm leaving.

In what seemed like a terrific idea at the time, scanning the area around me, I briskly walked away from where I was supposed to wait, and headed back towards the way we had come.

What went through my head as I thought of this, I will never know. It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, but now, lost in the maze of pathways and horrible corners and bends of the dark tunnels, it was stupid.

Occasionally the sharp bark of a Dalek's monotone voice would waft and echo down the tunnel, but they could be miles away. The echoes went on forever. More turns, more corridors, more bleak walls and murky tunnels. A few golden-coloured metal balls littered the floor now and then. I had a flashback to _Asylum of The Daleks_, where Rory asks a Dalek if they are its eggs. I laughed quietly in spite of the situation. I would probably never make it out of here. Just stuck on some alien plant, surrounded by Daleks, awaiting my doom.

Slowly, the tunnels started to get brighter and I could feel the air seeming a bit fresher as I left the company of the tunnels. I couldn't believe my luck. The door. I could see the door. Overjoyed, I began to run towards it. I could see through it, into my flat, the dark grey of the carpet, and the creamy colours of the walls. I thought I would never see it again. I nearly laughed aloud at how easily that Dalek had been tricked, it seemed too easy. Too simple. Oh.

I could never reach that.

Jump, miss.

Jump, miss.

It was hopeless. Damn being short. I looked around; there was nothing, not even a scrap of anything to stand on. The door was far too high. I tried jumping, but I knew it was a lost cause. The door was at least a foot or two out of my reach.

I could hear the shouts of the Dalek I had abandoned echoing down the corridor of this strange place. It was approaching. There was no where to hide, nothing. More shouts accompanied it, and a large blue Dalek glided across the floor towards her.

"INTRUDER ALERT, IDENTIFY YOURSELF"

"Vi-Violette," stammering, I managed to say.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED"

"No, p-please, no, I'm not me-"

"YOU WILL BE SILENT"

"B-but I'm not meant t-to be here, I ca-"

"EXTERMINATE" and with that been said the Dalek approached rather rapidly towards me, and I was trapped against a wall.

"EXTERMINATE" it repeated, and for the second time that day, I found myself in a situation where I had an entirely sound chance of death.

Closing my eyes, I hoped for the best.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, where's Violette?" Scarlette asked, looking around the seemingly empty flat, "Her coffee is gone, maybe she is upstairs."

"VI!" she called out, "PIZZA IS HER-" Scarlett stopped, noticing the broken cup and a large coffee stain all over the rug.

"Vi?"

And for the first time, she noticed that the door was still open.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

**OHMIGAWSH VIOLETTE, CAN'T YOU GO JUST ONE DAY WITHOUT BEING THREATENED BY A DALEK?**

**Haha, if you review, I'll let her live. **

**(MUAHAHA I WILL TRICK THE MORTALS INTO REVIEWING WITH THE PROMISE OF A HAPPY ENDING)**

***cough* huhhmm. Uhhh, yeah. Anyway, review?**


End file.
